The invention relates to a carpet removing device, and more specifically a device for removing carpet that has been glued to a concrete surface or other type of support surface.
There are several situations where carpet is glued to its supporting surface. Some instances are in shopping malls, commercial offices, motels, hotels etc. The glue used is an extremely strong adhesive making it very difficult to remove old carpet for replacement purposes. Normally a crew of several men must pry up small sections of the carpet at a time. This is very hard physical work and expensive to do. The work of prying up the carpet often results in strained back muscles and other physical problems.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus for removing glued-down carpet that eliminates the strains that are normally placed upon a person's back and other muscles when trying to pry up the carpet.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus for removing glued-down carpet that allows the removal to be accomplished in a much shorter period of time and at a reduced cost.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus for removing glued-down carpet that will literally drive itself across the carpet strip being removed by the motor of the apparatus.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus for removing glued-down carpet that is economical to manufacture and market.